Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. Wireless communications systems typically include macro cell access points for providing coverage to large areas. Small cell access points are increasingly being deployed in wireless communications systems to increase the capacity and/or improve the coverage of the wireless communications systems.
Small cell access points may provide coverage to a smaller area than macro cell access points. Accordingly, a mobile station may enter and exit the coverage of a small cell in a short amount of time. As a result, connections may be short-lived and reconnects may be frequent. In some cases, this may result in signaling storms for access points, interrupted connections for mobile stations, and/or higher power consumption for mobile stations.